Character Idea/NASA
APPEARANCE- NASA looks like brown, smooth, choclately hair, in spikes, green eyes, and dark skin. When he activates his power, he loses his hat, and explodes in a massive explosion, that is orange and war movie like. Every 10th of a millisecond spent in it dealing 3 damage. It stays for 2 seconds. During the explosion, NASA puts on an astronaut helmet, and puts on a white, astronaut suit, with tubes and buttons, the sun shines on his visor every 3 seconds. Every 5 seconds NASA's backpack opens up, and a medium white sattelite extends out. It comes to full length, and then aims diagonally towards the ground in front of NASA. Then, after 2 seconds of setting up, it fires a blue beam that deals 1 damage every millisecond hit by it and explodes them for 2 seconds, creating a crater in the ground. POWERS - Power one ( Air power ) NASA will grow to the size of a full human, with an astronaut suit and backpack. Then the Apollo Creed will come up beside him, and land. It will have a white paint job, and shoot orange rockets out of it's exhaust pipe. NASA Climbs on the ladder into the Apollo. Then the ladder comes up and the door closes. Then, NASA rises into the air slowly with the Apollo. Then he stops, right at the level of the nets, the jets still going. Then he pulls out some guns on the space ship, and he shoots 40 blue bullets at the enemy, going up the field towards the oponents net like India's power shot. Each shot explodes, and creates a smoking crater in the ground. If hit by any, it deals 1 damage, but not all hit. Then he pulls out a bigger cannon on the Apollo, that has a blue pattern of glowing lines on it. Then it glows brighter for a millisecond, then pulls back as it fires a blue plasma blast that contains the ball. He does this 3 times, the first 2 dealing 7 damage and if he blocks the third one, it deals 15 damage and impales them on a chain hook. Then, another small space ship comes to the height of the net top, and hovers there. Then, he throws the hook onto the other jet. The jet takes off, trailing the enemy under the jet engines, dealing 2 damage 7 times, and carrying them away for 3 seconds. Then, NASA climbs down out of the Apollo, the ladder extracts, and it flies away, as the other jet does so. Then the ball comes out of the exhaust of the Apollo and hits the ground where it took off, giving NASA a good chance to score. With a cutscene, he shoots three lasers and the hook. Power two ( ground power ) NASA will grow normal human size. Then he will board the Apollo creed the same way as in the air power. It will fly into the ceiling for 2 seconds. Then, it will come back, hooked to the space station. The space station then hovers over to the middle of the arena, where it pulls out retractable arms. Then, the arms fire 7 lasers, according to the opponents position 0.3 seconds ago, so pretty much all of them hit, going vertically towards the ground. They are orange lasers. If hit by one, it deals 3 damage, and burns the enemy. Then, the apollo comes down, and the turns horizontal, right on ground. NASA jumps out the top and presses a button. The apollo rushes forward, creating a massive crator in the ground as it moves, also containing the ball. It moves towards the enemy. Then, if it hits, it deals 15 damage, and grinds to a halt. Then, NASA flips off of it towards the enemy, carrying an american flag. He then stabs it into the enemy, dealing 5 damage, and leans on the pole, waving to the screen for 1 seconds. The enemy is stuck for 4 seconds, and the ball appears at the top of the flag pole. With a cutscene, there are 10 lasers for the space station. Power three ( counter attack ) NASA will grow normal human size. He rushes forward, with a white gas container. If he hits, he deals 10 damage, and throws them up into the air dealing 2 damage. Then he sucks them into the container, dealing 1 damage 8 times. Then the Apollo comes up beside him, and lands. Then, he opens a hatch, and plugs the container into the side for 3 seconds. The enemy is now liquid, and is poured into the tank. Then the Apollo takes off, flying into the air for 3 seconds, every 2 milliseconds, dealing 1 damage. Then, the sirens flash red for 1 second, and a computer voice screams Warning!!! Then it explodes, dealing 5 damage to the enemy. They are gone for 4 seconds. With a cutscene, the explosion deals 10 damage. UNLOCK REQUIREMENTS - To unlock NASA, you must win 30 multiplayer matches, without using a kick. HAT - He wears no hat Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas